Passing of the Blade
by Luc de'Lireon
Summary: When the well known legend Dante dies, he leaves his only daughter to follow in his footsteps. Receiving a sword bearing her fathers name, she will try her best to make her father proud.


**Luc de'Lireon: I do hope all who enjoy the DMC series as much as i do, will enjoy my fic as much as i enjoy writing it. This time, i will also ask for reviews in order to keep me inspired to write more. Yet remember...flames only fuel the fire inside, and will only make me stronger! Muahahaahahhahahahaah! Carnage! The pure unadulterated carnage! ahem anyway...eheh...yeah, read the lovely fic below and rewarded thou shalt be.  
Crystal Sparda: Just shut up and let em read already!  
Luc de'Lireon: Oh, alright...bitch.  
Crystal Sparda: What was that!  
Luc de'Lireon: Wait...what are you doing with that...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- (static)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, I do not own Dante, though the sword named dante i do own, as well as Crystal. I also do not own the song, that belongs to the gods Cradle of Filth. and there song "From the Cradle to Enslave"**

* * *

**Passing of the Blade**  
** Ch. 1: It Begins**

_Two thousand fattened years like maniacs  
Have despoiled our common grave  
Now what necrophagous Second Coming backs  
From the cradle to enslave?_

_Sickle constellations  
Stud the belt that welt the sky  
Whilst the Bitter winter moon  
Prowls the clouds, dead-eyed  
Like shifting parent flesh  
Under silk matricide..._

_Watchful as she was upon Eden  
Where every rose arbour and orchard she swept  
hid the hissing of a serpent Libido  
In an ancient tryst with catastrophe  
Soon to be kept_

_Hear that hissing now on the breeze  
As through the plundered groves of the carnal garden  
A fresh horror blows  
But ten billion souls  
Are blind to see the rotting wood for the trees_

_Whoa!_

_This is the theme to a better Armageddon  
Nightchords rake the heavens  
Pandaemonaeon_

_And what use are prayers to that God  
As devils bay concenus for the space to piss  
On your smoldering faith  
And the mouldering face  
Of this world long a paradise lost_

_This is the end of everything  
Hear the growing chora that a new dawn shall bring_

_Dance macabre 'neath the tilt of the zodiac  
Now brighter stars shall reflect on our fate  
What sick activities will be freed when those lights burn black?  
The darkside of the mirror always threw our malice back..._

_I see the serpentine in your eyes  
The nature of the beast as revelations arrive_

_Our screams shall trail to Angels  
For those damned in flames repay  
All sinners lose their lot on Judgment Day  
We should have cut our losses as at Calvary  
But our hearts like heavy crosses held the vain belief  
Salvation, like a promised nation  
Gleamed a claim away..._

_This is the end of everything you have ever known  
Buried like vanquished reason  
Death in season  
Driven like the drifting snow_

_Peace, a fragile lover, left us fantasizing war  
On our knees or another fucker's shore  
Heiling new flesh  
Read, then roared  
To a crooked cross and a Holy Cause  
What else be whipped to frenzy for?_

_Uuugh!_

_This is the end of everything  
Rear the tragedies  
That the Seraphim shall sing_

_Old adversaries  
Next of Eve  
Now they're clawing back  
I smell their cumming  
As through webbed panes of meat  
Led by hoary Death  
They never left  
Dreaming sodomies  
To impress on human failure  
When we've bled upon our knees_

_Tablatures of gravel law  
Shall see Gehennah paved  
When empires fall  
And nightmares crawl  
From the…From the cradle to enslave..._

_This is the end of everything  
__This is the end of everything  
This is the end of everything  
This is the end of everything  
This is the end of everything  
This is the end of everything  
This is the end of everything  
This is the end of every-_

_

* * *

_  
It was a cold, cloudy night within the city. The moon shown full, just peeking above a forming rain-cloud illuminating the sky that was colored a deep, dark blue. Stars can be seen for miles upon miles. On a street corner, there lay a building, which held a neon red sign, outlining the words Devil Never Cry. This particular building was both a home, and a business to its owner. Within this shop, scaling the walls were numerous items, ranging from demonic heads, dartboards, swords, guns, and a few swimsuit model photos. Around the room lay a pool table, a jukebox, a desk with many references, stairs leading to a bedroom or a number of other rooms, pizza boxes with still a few slices hanging out of them, and a few soda cans here and there. One would think this place would need a maid, and that's just one way to put it.  
Music can be heard from headphones from the chair that sat behind the desk. The chair was turned around facing the wall behind it, and what could be seen peeking above this chair was the silvery white-ish hair of the owner. The music stopped on the headphones, and then they were removed, with CD player being thrown skillfully into a safe place across the room, not even damaging the red-ish style paint that styled the disc player. The chair now turns around, and there we see a woman not much older than nineteen sitting in the chair. She wore a black leather vest over a long red trench coat; the vest was zipped up only halfway, as the neck of the vest, which contained two buckles, was left undone. The style of the zipper itself was the shape of a cross, and a strap came just around it. Around her neck was a silver ankh that didn't tie, but looped around her neck with both sides of the string bearing silver weights, to hold the necklace in place. She was wearing matching red pants that held a belt with a silver skull, and six feather looking objects on each side of skull belt buckle. The belt itself was also attached to two holsters, one on each of her thighs.  
Her sleeves were rolled up revealing both forearms, and her hands had knuckle-less, fingerless, black leather gloves. She was wearing black fingernail polish on each fingernail. Her eyes were the color of icy-blue, and her silver white hair cascaded down to her hips. In each holster were none other than Ebony and Ivory. On the desk that lay before her, was a sword that is unrecognizable, as the shape of the blade was long yet bent to one side near the tip, that faced back downward toward the hilt. The handle was a design of a downward spiral, and the head had two halves of an amulet with a red jewel in each. The hilt itself was in a gothic design, which had a skull within the middle. On the blade, had a name that inscribed…"Dante", which indicated that it was the name of the sword. (A/N: Man! That's a lot of detailing going on…don't worry though, that's the end of it.)

Yes, this woman we see before us is none other than Dante's daughter, Crystal Sparda. She stared at the sword given to her on that sad night, and smiled remembering all too well why it had been given to her.

_

* * *

The rain could be heard just outside the window as the light of the moon shown in, resting on a figure that lay in a bed, illuminating his silver white hair brighter than it had been. This figure…was Dante. Here he lies on his deathbed, looking up into his daughter's tearful eyes, holding her hand to comfort her. "C'mon now, is that anyway to act? You're a Sparda, strong and fearless." Said Dante softly._

"_I know, father…but…this is too much to bear," said Crystal with each sob "losing you is just…it's just not fair!"_

"_He-he…I didn't know you could rhyme even in this kind of situation," Dante jokingly retorted "but I know now's not the time for jokes…you're a big girl now, I know you will find a way to handle my death like only a Sparda can."_

_Choking back tears, she nodded her head, smiled and said, "Always the optimist, eh dad?"_

"_You know it, and as I go, I will always look down on to you and proudly see you kick devil ass, with your very own sword." Dante said tiredly._

"_Wouldn't put it past ya pop…but…where is this sword?" Asked Crystal._

"_Oh you'll find out soon enough, before I go I'd like to leave you another gift as well. Over there in the drawer." said Dante, who was pointing to his dresser._

_Crystal looked over to where her father had motioned, looked back at him puzzled, then got up and walked over to open said drawer. Inside, within a glass case, laid Ebony and Ivory, Dante's most prized pistols. "They're yours to wield, shoot, and twirl just as I did," Called Dante "I know they will serve you well."_

_As she looked upon the case containing the weaponry, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I will…(sniff)…I will give them great use father. Thank you so much." _

"_I love you, Crystal, always keep that in mind." Said Dante, as his last few breaths escaped his lips. All was silent for a few moments before a reddish glow fell over his body, as he disappeared leaving a sword where he once rested. Crystal saw the sword, picked it up, and inspected it thoroughly and saw the name "Dante" inscribed into the blade. When she saw this, she let a tear run down her cheek as she silently said "I love you too pop…I love you too."_

* * *

A ringing could be heard, snapping her out of her thoughts. It was the telephone. 

"Ugh…what now?" She said as her fist came down on the desk, sending the receiver flying off it's perch, and with a quick motion, grabbed the phone in mid-air with the same hand.

"Yeah, what do ya want?"

"It would seem your services are needed, miss Sparda. A job if you will." Came the voice on the other end. A manly voice, that seemed to sound hoarse and ghostly.

"Sorry…I don't make house calls." Huffed Crystal.

"Oh, but I believe you will just **love** what I have to say. See, I know what you do as apposed to…certain matters. In fact I have heard so much about you, not to mention your fathers reputation as well."

"…I'm listening…" said Crystal, obviously intrigued by this person's words.

A laugh was heard on the other end, followed by the words "To put it simply my dear, I need you to help me in taking down one of the most vile demons among the underworld, who, which it seems, wants to bring the demon realm to the human realm."

"Why should I help you? If you know so much about this certain demon, then why aren't you the one to stop it?" asked Crystal.

"Ah…but there lies within the problem. See…I am not among the living." Said the voice.

This peeked her interest somewhat. "I see, he-he…and I should believe you because?"

"Because, I can easily do this." Said the voice, and not a moment later passed before a ghostly figure came flooding through her receiver, and into the room.

This took Crystal by surprise. "Whoa! Okay…I believe you…but why should that make me help you?"

"Well…see-" was all he could say before demons dressed in hoods carrying scythe-type weapons appeared from thin air, closing in on this uninvited ghostly apparition. "That…would be why!" screamed the voice.

Grabbing her sword from the desk, performing a summersault and landing right in the approaching demons path, she huffed "I see…guess I can't let these grim reaper wannabes make my home into an even bigger mess than it is, now can I?"

"If you don't mind…less talk…more rock!" screamed the apparition behind her.

"Oh…ok then…since you're so eager, he-he…Let's rock baby!" She said, and lunged into battle.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon: uuuuuuugh...ugh..  
Crystal Sparda: You'll have to excuse him...he's uhh...taking a nap. Not to worry though, I'll be the one to close the first chapter off. See ya guys next time as we dive into a realm of epic proportions, and you get to see me kick ass like only a Sparda can. Well...until next time, This is Crystal Sparda saying, good night...good fight. AHAH! I had to say it...it was just hanging out in the air. Oh and by the way...send your reviews...Luc needs the lovely word food. Right luc?  
Luc de'Lireon: uuuuuuugh...my head...  
Crystal Sparda: Oops..well...see ya! (runs like hell)**


End file.
